Ramirez
by killeraccounts
Summary: just something i put together
1. chapter 1

**WARNING !! I OWN ZERO RIGHTS TO MODERN WAREFARE 2** **CHARACTERS. So dont ask**

 _Enjoy_

 _Bad Day_

oh man another annoying day with Sgt. Foley and Cpl.Dunn not to mention.. Allen. He urked every vessle in my vains to where i could feel my blood pumping threw my head. Everytime he would say something ridiculous or just down right STUPID made me wanna push him down a hill, and say that he rolled several times. Just so i woudnt get in trouble with the sarge. I gave him a nickname which was (Annoying Allen) many people would call him Captain America. He thought he was a super hero. Yeah only in his dreams. Just when the day couldnt get any worse.

Allen: RAMIREZ !! he said with a smile.

 _With a sigh i got up and seen that Allen was standing there with that stupid look on his face.Only then i had the urge to punch him dead in the nose, but i fought against it._

Ramirez: What do you want Allen ?

Allen: Foley and Dunn are waiting for us near the humvees. He said get your ass in gear Asap.

Ramirez: Cant i just sleep in longer ?

Allen: No. Come on man their not gonna wait for us all day.

Ramirez: Urghh Fine.

 _I lazily threw on my combat boots and t-shirt before leaving with Allen to meet up with our superiors. When we got there however Dunn and Foley were arguing(_ As Usual ). _Foley would always say it wasn'_ _t called arguing but it was called a mis-understanding and so on. But hey, Everybody expresses things differently._

Dunn: Sarge, all im sayin is that maybe she's just not your type. Have you ever thought about that ?

Foley: Dunn, why don't you shut the hell up and clean those mirrors.

Dunn: Hoo-fucking rah. He said annoyed.

Foley: Ramirez !! I see you forgotten about what i had told you earlier. he said with crossed arms.

Ramirez: No sir. I just took a little nap was all.

Foley: hmp ...well now that your here. We need to go over a few things so i need you guys to pay attention. Colonel Marshall's team is assembled near the washington moument. Our orders are to extract the civilians to a safer location.

Allen: Um sarge ? This might sound a bit dumb. But how exactly are we going to do that when all the choppers are gone ?

Dunn: Allen. Are you sure you have any brain cells left in there ?

Foley: Anyways. Those are our orders. If anything else comes up we'll hear it from General Shepard. Lets go gear up and move out.

HOORAH!!

 _So there we were in Washington Dc. Working our way through the torn down streets, Half bombed buildings and debris from exploded tanks or cars._ _Everything was going to shit and we were just about to get caught up in the mix._

Foley: RAMIREZ !! Quit day-dreaming and take out some these vehicles. MOVE !!

Roach: Yes sir !!

Foley: Dunn !!

 _But no answer_

Foley: DUNN !!

Dunn: SARGE ?

Foley: Get on that radio and call in for an evac.

Dunn: Hoorah.

Foley: ALLEN !!

Allen: Yes sir ?

Foley: We need to check out those rooms. Dunn and Ramirez you take left. Allen on me. GO !!

Dunn: Clear !!

Foley: Clear !!

Dunn: Everythings gone. You think they got out alive Sarge ?

Foley: I dunno. The poor bastards knew it was coming, so they had to think ahead. Lets keep moving. We need to find Colonel Marshall. Dunn you go, We got your six.

Dunn: Roger.

 _They entered a room where enemies were being whiped out in. Only for one soldier to remain standing._

Dunn: Come out or i'll shoot !!

McCord: Dont shoot !! Im coming out.

Dunn: What the hell you doing up here Private ? i almost shot you.

McCord: Well you know. The usual. Im just passing by looking at the scenery from up above even though there's a war going on down below. he said sarcastically.

Dunn: Ya ok sense of humor.

Foley: Any word from Marshall ?

McCord: No. I was sent up here to take down those damn Snipers.

Allen: Yeah lucky you.

Foley: Quiet !! You guys hear that ?

McCord: Sounds like the president is gonna blow up the white house.

Ramirez: Yeah. And everything around it if we dont get the fuck outta here.

Allen: I agree with Ramirez.

Foley: Alright. Lets keep moving. Dunn, any word on that evac yet ?

Dunn: No, Nothing. I'll keep trying Sarge.

Foley: Ok. Lets move.

 _When we finally ran into Colonel Marshall, he wasnt really happy to see us. For some reason he always had a problem with our squad. No one never knew why though. I guess it was a higher rank kind of thing. Obviously he's lost more men then you could imagine under his command. It honestly fucks with your head both mentally and physically. You start thinking will you be able to save the rest ? Or will they all just become another number ? Who fucking_ _knows._

Foley: What's the news Colonel ?

Marshall: We need to re-take the white house Sergeant. You need to get your men moving up the left flank. There's power still in there. If we dont re-take that fucking building soon. We're all dead men. So Go !!

Foley: Alright. You heard the man. Lets move !!

 _They run into the white house but all of the doors are closed off except for the one they came threw and some windows._

McCord: Clear !!

Allen: Clear !!

Dunn: Aw man. Looks like we gotta do a breach and clear. I'll take McCord.

Foley: Roger. I'll take Ramirez and Allen. Move out.

 _They stacked up at different doors._

McCord: Breaching !!

Allen: Breaching !!

Ramirez: Clear !!

Dunn: Clear over here.

Allen: Wait. There's a bomb.

Foley: GET OUT NOW !!

The building came crashing down on top of them.Thankfully they all made it out in time or soo it may seem.

Foley: Is everybody ok ?

Dunn: Yeah. We're golden.

McCord: SHIT !!! THERE'S REINFORCEMENTS !!!

Foley: TAKE THEM OUT !!

Dunn: Evac will be here in 5 minutes Sarge !!

Foley: KEEP SUPRESSING FIRE !!

Ramirez: Where's Allen ? we cant just leave him behind Sir.

Foley: Damnit Ramirez !! the evacs almost here. We have to hold off these reinforcements. Get that weapon and start firing !!

Ramirez: Sir..

Foley: RAMIREZ !! DO WHAT I TOLD YOU !! Thats an order !! he shouted over the gunfire.

Ramirez: Fuck this.

I took off back into the downed building to find Allen. I completely went against foleys order but i didnt care because no body gets left behind. Allen was a pain in the ass but he was still my friend. I couldnt leave him or let him get killed on my watch. Im searching the buliding calling his name out loudly as it echoed throughout the whole building. I seen some movement in the corner of my eye so i drew my gun steadily. I then began to move in more slowly when i heard my name being called.

 _James_..

Ramirez: Hang in there man.Your going to be ok.

Allen: I cant...move.

Ramirez: Shit !! Dont worry Allen i've got you.

Allen: URGH !!

McCord: SHIT DUNN. WHAT DO WE DO ?

Dunn: Keep pressure on that wound.

Allen was hurt badly. He had a broken arm and a broken leg. Dunn said he has a concussion and that there was brusing to his sides. Hopefully there's no internal bleeding. Because then that would be all bad.

Foley: Get him inside NOW!!.

 _Oh now he's worried ? I thought to myself._

Foley: Medic !!! I need a medic now !! he yelled.

Allen: AAAHHHH IT FUCKING HURTS !!

Dunn: Relax Allen. Just breathe.

Foley: WHERE THE FUCK IS THE MEDIC !!

McCord: I'll get the fucking Medic.

I couldnt move. I just stood there watching them attend to Allen's wounds. I felt like the whole fucking world was moving to damn slowly around me. My head began to spin. _Am i dead ?_ I touched the tip of my head before noticing that i had blood coming from my forehead. I knew it wasnt from Allen. My vision faded and everything went black.

Dunn: RAMIREZ !!

 _Someone was calling my name but it sounded far away._

Dunn: RAMIREZ !!

 _There it goes again._ _This time it sounded alot closer. I guess im not dead_

Dunn: How many fingers am i holding up private ?

Ramirez: Uh.. five ?

Dunn: Yep. He's delusional sarge.

Foley: Alright. Someone needs to stay with him.

Ramirez: Delusional ? im completely fine Sarge.

Dunn: No your not Ramirez. You passed out from a big fucking gash on the side of your forehead. he said shaking his head.

Ramirez: Really ?

Dunn: Yes.

Ramirez: Shit. Can i do it again ?

 _Dunn just shook his head_ _and Foley chuckled._

Foley: You should get some rest Ramirez. I dont need you passing out again.

Ramirez: But im not tired Sarge.

Dunn: You will be after those meds kick in.

Ramirez: I can already feel them kicking in Smart ass. Anyways, Where's Allen ?

Dunn: He's still unconsious. But he'll be fine.

 _McCord walks in_

McCord: General Shepards on line one Sarge. He says that he needs to speak with you Asap.

Foley: Alright. You guys stay put. I'll be back. Dunn, Keep an eye on him.

Dunn: Hoorah.

McCord: Damn James. I cant believe you fucked yourself up like that man.

Ramirez: Yeah..me neither McCord

McCord: Does it hurt ? he said touching it.

Ramirez: Knock it off man. And no it doesn't hurt. Its just a scratch.

McCord: It doesn't look like a scratch to me.

Ramirez: Is it really that bad ?

McCord: Nah. You'll live. I wonder what the big bad wolf has up his sleeve this time. Eh Dunn ?

Dunn: Shepards full of shit McCord. Sometimes i wonder if he's still a human fucking being.

 _They laughed_

McCord: Dont let the sarge hear you saying that.

Ramirez: DUNN DUNN DUNN !!

Dunn: You guys are annoying.

McCord: Only because we love you man. he smiled.

Dunn: Whatever.

 _Foley walks in_

Foley: Alright Squad. Looks like were heading to Moscow sooner than we thought.

Dunn: You got him to change his mind Sarge ?

Foley: It wasnt easy Corporal. Shepards a hard bastard. And we have a job to do. So lets get going.

Dunn: Hoorah.

Ramirez: So what about us ?

McCord: What about you ?

Ramirez: How come we cant go ?

Dunn: Allen's wounded Ramirez.

McCord: Yeah James. He needs to heal up.

Ramirez: But why can't i go ?

Dunn: Because you have a gash on your forehead Ramirez. Do you seriously wanna pass out again ?

Ramirez: No.

McCord: Then stay here.

 _Silence_

Foley: You need to stay here with the medics Ramirez.

Ramirez: Is that an order sir ?

Dunn/McCord: YES !!

 _Silence_

Foley: Im sorry Ramirez. But your not coming with us.

Ranirez: But Sir..

Foley: That's an order Private.

Ramirez: Fine.

Dunn: And i thought i was stubborn.

Foley: Lets go you two. And Ramirez ?

Ramirez: Sir ?

Foley: Try not to give the medics a hard a time.

Ramirez: Cant make any promises.

McCord: See ya later James. Get some rest would ya.

Ramirez: Yeah yeah whatever.

 _They left the room closing the door behind them as Ramirez laid_ _there by himself._

Ramirez: HAVE FUN WITHOUT ME !!


	2. A couple of Days After Moscow

Dunn: JAMES !! wake the fuck up.

 _I turned over in my makeshift bed before looking at the Corporal that stood beside me. I honestly wanted to punch him in his shit for waking me up this early. But that would lead to heavy P.T training and cleaning later on._

Ramirez: What do you want Jake ? Cant i sleep in today ?

Dunn: No. Now get up.

Ramirez: But im tired Sir.

Dunn: So am i ,but you dont see me complaining.

Ramirez: URGGGH !!

Dunn: Get up now Ramirez. When i come back you better be up and dressed.

Ramirez: Yes sir.

 _Ramirez never disrespected Dunn. He always looked at him as an older brother. Far from Allen though. He always knew how to push of all Ramirez buttons. Especially on his off days._

Allen: Hey James. You wanna play a game ?

Ramirez: Allen i just woke up and im extremely tired. I dont wanna play one of your stupid ass board games.

Allen: You know what you need Ramirez ?

Ramirez: No. Please enlighten me Allen.

Allen: You need some pussy dude.

McCord: Like mad pussy. he laughed.

Ramirez: Sure. Are you guys offering ?

McCord: Fuck you Ramirez. I dont get down like that dude.

Ramirez: Then dont talk shit McCord.

Allen: Come on you guys we gotta go meet up with Foley for debriefing.

McCord: I hope its not another mission.

Ramirez: Its always about a fucking mission. We never get a break. Well...i dont at least.

Allen: Yeah right Ramirez. You get plenty of breaks.

Ramirez: Really ?? try getting your name called 24 hrs a day to do uncessary things for the Sarge. Then you come and ask me if i ever get a fucking break Allen.

McCord: Lets just get this over with.

Dunn: Hey !! Where are you guys going ?

Allen: We're going to talk with Foley. You coming along ?

Dunn: Sadly yes. But he's not in his office.

Ramirez: Then where the flying fuck is he ?

Dunn: Watch your mouth Private. He's at the pit training the new recruits.

McCord: We have more recruits already ?

Dunn: Yep. Now, Lets go.

 _They all walked over to the pit where Sergeant Foley was recuriting new men._

Foley: Private Vega,Your time was 32 seconds. Good job. Switch out with Montez.

Private Vega: Yes sir.

Foley: Private Montez. Show me what ya got.

Private Montez: Yes Sir.

Foley: You have to run the pit under 30 seconds. Get to the gate and wait for my signal.

 _He waited near the gate_

Foley: GO !! Hit the Targets !!

Ramirez: He missed one.

McCord: What a Noobie.

 _T_ _hey laughed_

Foley: HIT THE OTHER TARGET PRIVATE !!

Allen: He hit a civilian.

McCord: Poor little jimmy. He hasnt even made it to his 5th birthday party.

Foley: NOT THAT ONE PRIVATE !! WATCH OUT FOR THE CIVILLIANS !!

Allen: He's nervous.

Ramirez: He's done for.

McCord: 32 seconds. He wont make it.

Ramirez: I wouldnt doubt it McCord.

 _They laughed again_

Dunn: knock it off you guys. He's still learning. Give him a break.

Foley: GET TO THE FINISH LINE. CLOCKS TICKING !!

 _He made it to the finish line in 40 seconds_.

Allen: Well... At least he made it.

McCord: Yeah in 40 seconds.

Ramirez: He still sucks.

 _Laughter_

Dunn: Knock it the fuck off. All of you.

Yes sir. _They said._

Private Montez: How'd i do Sir ?

Foley: Besides the death of one innocent civilian. You failed. You can try again next week Private.

Private Montez :(Sigh) Yes sir.

Ramirez: Hey dont look so sad man. Not everyone is cut out for the marines.

 _laughter_

McCord: Better luck next time Cow boy.

 _Laughter_

Allen: Try not to take off little jimmy's head next time.

Private Montez: Whatever.

 _Foley just stood there with his arms crossed_ _looking at his squad while Private Montez walked away ignoring their mean comments._

Foley: Are you guys done ?

Allen: Sorry Sarge.

Ramirez: Yeah im done Sarge.

McCord: Me to Sarge.

Foley: Good. Now about this new mission.

 _The group groaned out in frustration making Foley stop in the middle of his sentence._

Foley: Did i interrupt something ?

Ramirez: Sarge with all due respect. This is bullshit.

McCord: I couldnt agree more Ramirez.

Foley: Ok. Whats Bullshit Ramirez.

Dunn: Yes Ramirez. Please share with the rest of the class.

 _Laughter_

Ramirez: Sarge we just came back from Moscow like 2 days ago. Why cant we relax before getting back into the action ?

Allen: Thats actually not a bad idea Sarge.

Dunn: Shut up Allen.

Foley: Maybe because we are Soldiers and our duties never end. You guys have to understand that Shepard is your General. He makes the rules not me. Im just your commanding officer. I have no say so when it comes down to fighting the war. I just follow my orders instead of complaining Ramirez. I'd expect my team to do the same as well.

McCord: So does this mean our passes are getting revoked Sarge ?

Foley: I Dunno Private. We'll just have to wait and see. Dunn fill them in on what we know so far, while i help this marine.

Dunn: Sure Sarge. Anyways, Shepards sending us on a mission to secure a guy codenamed Raptor. Our objective is bring him back to the base safe and sound. Ivan's going to do whatever it takes to make sure he's dead. So we'll need to protect him at all costs.

Ramirez: Where exactly is this going to be located at ?

Dunn: Virginia. Apparently the Russians are starting their invasion there. All Friendly units will cover their position from the west wing up to the south wing to protect Raptor. Is there any more questions ?

McCord: Why Virginia ? Why couldnt they pick another state to invade ? Damn russians.

Allen: Its alot but we can get it done McCord.

Dunn: We wont be needing you for this mission Allen.

Allen: Why not ?

Foley: Because General Shepard has other plans for you Private.

Allen: Like what Sir ?

Foley: Maybe you should ask him. He wants to see you in his office.

Allen: Right now ?

Dunn: Go Allen.

Allen: Ok im going.

 _They watched him walk away before going back to talking about the mission._

McCord: Why isnt Allen coming with us Sarge ? i thought we all stuck together as a team.

Foley: Like i said before McCord. Shepards running things around here. He has the say so in what we do on base. We'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Ramirez: I never thought he had the say so over your splitting up your own team Sarge.

 _He walked away._

McCord : Ramirez ?

Foley: Leave him McCord. He'll be fine. Dunn get these paperwork processed. I need to have them on Shepards desk before daylight hits tomorrow.

Dunn: Yes Sir.

Foley: Now if you'll excuse me i have some fresh meat to train.

 _He walked away._

McCord: What do you think is gonna happen to Allen Dunn ?

Dunn: Dunno. Lets just hope he doesnt get switched to another team.

McCord: Roger that. I like Allen though. He's cool. A little bit naive but he's fun to be around.

Dunn: Sounds like a personal problem Private.

McCord: Well since we're talking about personal problems. You mind taking a look at this for me ?

 _He started to un-zip his pants to show Dunn this bump that developed on his lower stomach._

Dunn: WOAH MAN !! just take it easy. I dont wanna see your shit.

McCord: Dude your such a queer. I wasnt going to show you that. I was trying to show this bum...

 _But Dunn had cut him off._

Dunn: I'll See you later McCord.

 _He said walking away._

McCord: Aw come on Jake. Just take a look at it. Please ?

Dunn: Goodbye Private.

McCord: I thought you were a MEDIC !!! he yelled after him.

 _But Dunn was already gone and McCord was left there alone to look at his own pimple._

McCord: Why do i always get left behind ?

 **Yeah i know...The last part was weird :\ but who's not** **weird now a days. I honestly got tired of writing this chapter but ill add more to it later. :) Maybe.**


End file.
